Navy Cops in the Sewer
by dragonwriter88
Summary: A marine is killed in NYC and it is up to Gibbs and his team to find out who, why, how, and what the heck are those things? Based on NCIS and TMNT (2003)
1. Chapter 1-NCIS goes to NY

Again I plunge into the oddest corners of crossover fiction. This is un-beta'ed so I apologize before hand for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy and get a laugh out of it. This is just the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or TMNT in any way.

Chapter 1

Gibbs got the call as he was walking into the Bull Pen. He could hear DiNozzo talking about some obscure movie and figured he was picking on McGee again. Gibbs shook his head as he walked up behind his agent and smacked his head. He laughed to himself as DiNozzo apologized. He'd never admit it, but sometimes he didn't know why Tony needed a Gibbs' head smack but the guy looked so guilty that Gibbs figured it was deserved.

"Grab your gear," the former marine barked out, grabbing his jacket and gun. "Got a dead marine in New York."

"New York, Boss?" McGee asked. "That's a long drive."

"I know, McGee, but I got the call," Gibbs said as he waited for the elevator doors. He slipped in as soon as they opened and waited impatiently for his team.

DiNozzo was the last one in. "I hope this one is quick," he said as the doors closed. "I have plans this weekend."

The team arrived at the scene just as it was getting dark. The local PD had lamps set up so they could see the crime scene. There seemed to be more uniforms than usual, and they were all nervous.

Ducky was already kneeling by the body. He only beat them because DiNozzo, whose turn it was to drive, got them stuck in traffic. Ziva was still complaining as she started taking pictures of the crime scene.

"What have we got, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he looked over the scene. Something didn't feel right, another gut feeling, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, like he was being watched. He shrugged off the feeling for now, but he stepped up his vigilance.

"Well this poor man was certainly in quite a brawl, Jethro," Ducky began as he slid in the liver probe. "Look at the defensive wounds on his hands and bruising to his face. But cause of death appears to be these stab wounds," he pointed out the bloody slits in the marine's chest and abdomen. Checking the probe he continued, "He died sometime last night; look at the stages of rigor mortis. You know this reminds me of a time back in my student days…"

"Duck," Gibbs interrupted, because if he didn't they'd be here all night. "Anything else?"

"These bruises look like they came from a blunt object, and were administered shortly before his demise. Of course, I'll know more when I get him back to Autopsy."

"He was tortured?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure, Jethro. You'll just have to wait," Dr. Mallard scolded gently.

"Okay, Ducky," Gibbs said has he held up his hands to placate the older man. He turned his focus to his team, "McGee!"

McGee was improving; he only started a little before he started his report. "Corporal James Barry, three years of service, one tour in Afghanistan. He was on leave to visit his family here in New York." It amazed Gibbs the stuff the kid could pull off his phone.

DiNozzo ran up to give his report. "Talked to the local LEOs. They said that they found the body this afternoon and after finding the military ID, called us. They canvased the area but no one's talking, and everyone is really jumpy, Boss. I don't like it."  
"Why are they jumpy, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said with a frown. His neck was still itching.

"The gangs are really bad in this area, Boss. There seems to be some kind of gang war going on but all they ever see is the aftermath. They don't even know all the players. It's so bad that if our guy wasn't a marine, they would have just written it off as gang violence or a mugging and moved on. They're stretched real thin, Boss."

Gibbs considered their choices. There weren't many. "Okay, let's wrap up the crime scene and get a hotel for the night. We'll canvas the area in the morning. Maybe someone will talk to us, if they won't talk to the police."

"Gibbs," Ziva called.

Gibbs left DiNozzo and McGee to finish their jobs while he went to where Ziva was pointing out a blood trail.

"Blood," the former Mossad agent stated redundantly.

"I see that, where does it lead?"

Ziva just shrugged and started to follow it as she continued to snap pictures. The trail led out of the alley and down the street. It ended in a bloody cloth thrown on top of a locked dumpster. At least they didn't have to dig to find it. Ziva bagged it while he looked around. This alley looked the same as the last one except for some interesting graffiti. Why would anyone spray paint impaled turtles?

Suddenly they heard a crash at the far end of the alley. Gibbs and Ziva shared a look and both pulled their weapons. They advanced on the source of the noise which sounded like an on-going fight. They rounded the last dumpster to see a man in a hockey mask swinging a baseball bat at a group of punks. It was four against one and the punks had metal pipes and chains. Even so, Hockey mask was holding his own and had one of them on the ground. Gibbs shared another look with Ziva. She smiled, the one that usually made DiNozzo shiver, and nodded.

"Federal agents, freeze!" the NCIS agents shouted as they came out, weapons at the ready.

The punks shouted and turned tail, running into the dark and dragging off their injured friend before the agents could make a move. Hockey mask froze for a second, which was long enough for Ziva to get the drop on him. The man shouted something weird, googoo-something, and swung the bat but Ziva dodged and grabbed the bat before he could get his stance back from the missed swing. Another few seconds, and he was on his back with Ziva on top, pinning his arm behind them.

Gibbs picked up the bat and eyed the golf-bag full of other sports equipment near-by.

Ziva looked up and followed his gaze. "Ducky said that our victim was beaten by a blunt object."

Gibbs nodded. Looks like the plan needed to change.


	2. Chapter 2-Back to Quantico

Chapter 2- Back at Quantico

Back at Quantico the next morning, Gibbs watched his suspect from behind the one-way mirror. He left DiNozzo and Ziva back in New York, as planned, but he came back with McGee and their suspect to question him and let Abby go over the golf-bag. The man had everything from golf clubs to a cricket bat in there. Ducky would like that. Abby certainly did, she squealed like it was Christmas when Gibbs dropped off the evidence.

Gibbs took a sip of his ever present coffee as Director Vance came into observation. Gibbs decided to wait before he said anything, letting Leon decide where this meeting was going.

"So?" the director said after he got a good look at the suspect. The man was snoring loudly as he laid his head on the table; obviously he hadn't slept well in holding.

"Yeah, Leon?" Gibbs said. He didn't have a direction yet.

"Did this guy do it?"

"Maybe."

"But you don't think so."

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring him here?" Vance asked, his patience clearly wearing thin.

"He took a swing at Ziva," Gibbs answered, but decided to cut this game short. "He was found fighting near my crime scene and something tells me he knows something about it."

"Your famous gut again?" Vance sighed. "Fine, just keep me informed. And don't let Tony run up his expense account again."

Gibbs tilted his head in acknowledgement.

After McGee put together a file for him, Gibbs slipped into interrogation. He was quiet, letting the man continue to snore as Gibbs sat down. He waited another minute to observe the man. More of a kid really, couldn't be older than early 20s, but with a chip on his shoulder and a hard up-bringing that made him older than his years. He was muscular, more like he knew the way around a fight then just around the gym, bruises on his arms and chest attested to his preference for violence. He had long hair that rubbed the ex-marine the wrong way but it shaped the kid's face well. Abby wanted pictures. Sleep took a lot of the stress off his face, and Gibbs trusted his gut when it said this kid wasn't his killer. However, this Casey Jones knew something about his case. The man had switched from belligerent rants to sullen silences randomly the whole drive back to D.C. but Gibbs noticed the silences tended to be after someone asked him about the other night or the dead marine. He was hiding something, or protecting someone. Probably protecting someone, that scenario fit better. So, which approach would work better, heavy handed or sympathetic. Hard call for this one, Gibbs thought. He'd have to wait and see.

Gibbs picked up the file and let it drop, inches from Jones' nose. The man came awake with a start and promptly fell out of his chair in an undignified heap.

"Whoa, man," he grumbled. "Why'd you do that? Are you going to let me go now?"

"No," Gibbs smiled. "Not just yet. First, we're going to talk, Mr. Jones."

"'Bout what? I ain't done nothing," Jones griped. He rubbed his head as he got back in his chair. He pointed a finger at Gibbs. "If this is about me taking a swing at the lady, hey, she was waving a gun. I just reacted, you know? Besides, I never hit her." He shrugged. "I don't like to hit women, though if they hit me first, fine. Anyway, I'm all into that bushy-ido code now."

"Bushy-ido?" Gibbs had to ask.

"Yeah, ninja honor and all that. I got some friends who are really into it and they've been teaching me. See, we don't hurt innocents, not that I did before but now it's a code, you know?"

"I know a little bit about having a personal code," Gibbs agreed as he pulled out the dead corporal's service photo. He looked like a smart kid back then. "Do you know this man?"

To give credit where it's due, Jones did study the photo before he answered. "Nope, never seen him."

"How about like this?" Gibbs asked, showing him a picture of the crime scene. It wasn't pretty, but Jones didn't even flinch. That was interesting.

"Sorry, but I've never seen the guy, dead or alive," Jones said with a shrug. "Say, can I get my stuff back? I should get back to New York, Apr… um… I mean my friends'll be worried 'bout me."

"Do you think your friends will know my victim?" Gibbs asked, his eyes narrowing.

Jones started to get nervous, for no apparent reason. Gibbs felt he was onto something. "Um, no? See, they don't get out much, so they don't know many people. And they don't get involved with the authority types you know? Military, cops? Won't even see 'em."

"Who are these friends?"

"The guys?" Jones was really getting nervous. "No bodies. They just my friends, you know."

Gibbs knew like he was onto something now, so he kept pressing. "Names, Jones. I want their names. If they have nothing to do with this, that's fine. I'll clear them as suspects."

"No, dude. I'm not saying another word. Don't I get a lawyer? Or a phone call? Youse ain't getting nothing from me." Jones clammed up, his accent getting thicker as he started to sweat. He even put his hand over his mouth, like a grade-schooler. At least he didn't throw away an imaginary key.

"We'll see about that, Mr. Jones," Gibbs said as he got up. He wasn't done, but he'd let Jones stew for a while, let him cool down maybe. "Get him something to eat. I'm not done with him yet," he ordered the agent standing outside the door.

Gibbs decided to swing by the Bull Pen to get McGee's report before heading to Autopsy and Abby's Lab, with a detour for a Caff-Pow. He walked in as a young women with bright red hair was harassing McGee. She looked like a feisty one and Tim certainly needed a rescue.

"Can I help you, miss?" Gibbs asked, bringing out the charm.

She whirled on him, gracefully, which meant she had either ballet or martial arts training. "Are you Special Agent Gibbs?" she asked tartly.

"Yes," Gibbs asked, strangely intimidated considering she must weigh 100 lbs, soaking wet.

"Your Agent David said you took Casey in for questioning but wouldn't say why. I'm here to get his lazy butt back to New York," she answered. She was looking at the big screen, which had the late corporal's picture on it, but she didn't seem to recognize it. She turned back to Gibbs without batting an eye.

"I'm not done with him yet," Gibbs said as McGee asked, "Why did Ziva tell you?"

"She was asking me if I heard anything the other night since my store is across the street of the alley and my apartment is above it. She has my statement, but she mentioned you had a suspect and talked about a man in a hockey mask. That could only be Casey. What did he do?" She took a deep breath, apparently to calm herself. She took a step forward and casually leaned on McGee's desk. "He's a bone head and has a wicked temper but Casey's a good guy. He'd never kill anyone."  
"What is your relationship with Mr. Jones? Gibbs asked, and then continued with the question he hadn't gotten to in interrogation. "Do you know where he was the night before last?"

"He's kinda my boyfriend, I think," she said, suddenly shy. "Look, we haven't really put a label on it. My point is I know him. He didn't kill anyone."

"Kinda?" Gibbs asked, letting an eyebrow raise. "Where was he?"

"I don't know, probably with the guys," she shrugged, as if it didn't matter but then she paled. "Um, I mean he was with me."

"I don't think so," Gibbs smirked, knowing he was on the right track. "McGee, take her to the conference room to wait until we're done with Jones. I'm going to Autopsy." He didn't wait to hear confirmation or complaints. But he saw something green zip down the hallway out of the corner of his eye. When he looked, he couldn't find it again.

"What do you have for me, Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Autopsy. Ducky was leaning over the body, talking to it; so normal day at the office for Dr. Donald Mallard. The thought made him smile. "He tell you anything yet?"

"Oh, he's said plenty," Ducky said standing up. "I just sent Mr. Palmer to Abby with tissue we found under his finger nails, blood work, and some mysterious metal shavings I found in the stab wounds. I also sent her pictures and molds of his injuries so she can make a 3-D image of the weapon or weapons of his assailants." He sighed and laid a hand on the dead man's shoulder. "He was a fighter, Jethro. He was brutalized but still died on his feet, fighting. He left his mark, that's for sure."

"I'll find who did this, Duck. Don't worry," Gibbs comforted his friend. He turned to leave, but Ducky called him back.

"Did you think I was done?" the older man teased. He gestured to a bruise on the corporal's lower back and side. "I was able to plot a crude time-line of when these injuries occurred. This one was the newest; it wouldn't have even begun to show until after he died. "I'm working with Abby to see if we can get a better idea of what caused this. It looks like something every large slammed into his ribs. Right now, all I can tell you is it was convex in shape, possibly like a shield. It reminds me of injures that I've seen in my school days. One of my friends enjoyed dressing up in medieval armor and fighting with a short sword and shield, and he would…"

"Thanks, Ducky," Gibbs said as he left, leaving Ducky to continue his story to his deceased guest.

Abby's music was blaring, loud enough that Gibbs was able to sneak up behind her and make her squeak. It was cute, but she squealed over the Caff-Pow to. Abby had a range of noises like that.

"Wow, Gibbs. This case is like Christmas, except for the dead corporal. That's sad, but I'm not because I get to play with all this stuff. Do you see this?" she exclaimed as she swept her arms to encompass the wide variety of sports equipment. "I mean look at this. We have baseball bats, golf clubs, hockey sticks, and a cricket bat, (Ducky appreciated that), and all of them covered in evidence."

"Are any of them the murder weapon, Abby?" Gibbs asked before she could go off on a tangent.

"No, and I don't think that any of them were even used on our vic but I'm doing to run the blood samples just to be sure. I found what looks like a dozen individual specimens, and what looks like scales. I don't know what he was using these for but it wasn't sports, at least not a sport outside of a coliseum. But enough about the amazing sports equipment. Evidence from the body: I'm running the DNA found under his nails and Major MassSpec is working on the metal flecks. I've also running some trace evidence that Ziva found, looks like explosive residue."

"Okay, so Jones didn't do it?"

"Not with these, anyway. None of them match the bruises on the body, but like I said I'll run the samples."

"If none of these made the marks, what did?" Gibbs asked impatiently. He loved Abby but she did try his patience.

"See, that's why I love you, Gibbs. You ask the right questions," she turned to her computer and pulled up a program. It showed a human template covered in neon colored marks. "Now, this is interesting. Based on the time line Ducky gave me and my program, I determined that Corporal Barry was attacked two days before his death, that what these yellow marks are from. They look generic and I'm guessing from pipes or a walking stick maybe; something cylindrical and long."  
"The gang members I saw fighting Jones had pipes," Gibbs said, thoughtfully.

"Next, are the green marks. They came from right before he died, hours probably. I can't place the weapon but there was a lot of force behind the hits, more than the earlier beating. I'm still running possible weapons. He suffered major damage which probably kept him from getting away from his killer. This purple mark, which we are still trying to identify was probably inflicted right before the killer blow, and could have killed him based on the internal bleeding Ducky found. But that's not the best part."

Gibbs waited for her to finish. She pouted when he wouldn't humor her. "What's the best part, Abbs?" she said in a deep voice. "Okay, Gibbs, since you asked so nice. Our marine was killed by a sword. Like a real sword." She pointed at the screen. "The stab wounds went completely through him, which made them way too long for a knife. Our murder weapon was a… drum roll please…" she drummed on the counter and hit her key board, "a Japanese katana," she finished a picture of a sword lit up her screen. A couple more taps showed the angle of the sword thrusts. There were three at vital points.

"Thanks, Abbs," Gibbs said and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. He checked his watch for the time. Ziva and DiNozzo will be back by now. He'd hear their reports then finish his interrogation of Jones. And maybe talk to the cute redhead again.


	3. Chapter 3-New Information

Here is another chapter for your enjoyment. Things are finally starting to move along. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited or commented. It means a lot.

Disclaimer: Forgot this last time, but I still don't own TMNT or NCIS.

Chapter 3

"Go," Gibbs ordered as he joined his team.

"Corporal James Barry, three years of service, one tour in Afganistan. On leave to visit his family in New York," McGee started. "I talked to his CO. He was a good marine with a solid future. No trouble in his unit official and unofficial. He was well liked. He came back to New York to help his mother and sister move out. His friends said he was worried about them because of the up-tick of gang activity in the area."

"He actually sent his family way to his grandparents in Vermont. His mom is driving down now and will arrive tomorrow. The neighbors said he was wild as a boy but never got into too much trouble, no juvie record. He joined the corp. like his dad who died overseas when he was a boy," DiNozzo jumped in. "No enemies, everyone liked him, just a real stand-up guy who proved that kids from the neighborhood could make something of themselves."

Ziva snatched the remote from DiNozzo with a dirty work. "I asked around about Jones. It sounds like he was a real trouble maker. He has multiple arrests, but charges were never pressed. He's very nice to his neighbors but has a pork with the local gang, the Purple Lizards."

"Beef, not pork," DiNozzo corrected. "That's not kosher. And it's Purple Dragons, Boss. They are a street gang that has become really big lately. The local LEOs said that they have some kind of behind the scenes backing that's been giving them money and weapons. Most crime in the area is attributed to them or the mob. Our crime scene was smack in the middle of their territory as was our victim's apartment."

"Okay, get me everything you can on this gang," Gibbs ordered as he turned away. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something green roll across the floor, but when he turned to look there was nothing. "Ziva, you come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To finish talking to Jones, then his girlfriend."

Back in interrogation, Jones was getting frustrated. He kept punching the wall hard enough to leave dents.

"Sit down, now!" Gibbs shouted as he held the door for Ziva.

"Hi, Agent and lady, are you ready to let me go yet?" he said as he sat down backwards in the chair.

"Not if you insist on damaging government property," Gibbs said as he sat down. Ziva stood in the corner, just watching for now. "Now I have a few more questions for you. If I like your answers, I might let you go home with your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? April's here? Oh man," he started to get flustered "She's going to kill me. I was supposed to be avoidin' trouble, then I get nicked by the Feds? So much for my ninja lessons." He put his head in his hands in despair.

Ziva couldn't help herself from commenting, "Ninja lessons?"

"Yeah, Nin-jit-su. I've been learning from Master Splinter but April's a lot better at it."

"Focus. Mr. Jones, where were you the night before last?" Gibbs interjected.

"I can't say, but I didn't kill nobody. Like I said, it's against the code. I've been learning balance," Casey said earnestly. "Really!" he added when Gibbs didn't comment.

"So, no alibi?" Gibbs asked. "Okay, why were you fighting next to my crime scene?"

"I was patrolling."

"Patrolling?" Gibbs encouraged.

"Yeah, see it's been real bad in the neighborhood lately so we patrol to keep the stupid Purple Dragons and other rif-raff away. I was just busting a few heads out of self-defense."

"Yes, you've been arrested for busting heads before," Gibbs stated, leaving it open for Jones to continue.

"Sure, but the punks I beat never want to press charges so the cops can't do nothing to me. Again, I just go after Purple Dragons because those rotten scum deserve it and to protect the neighborhood. Oh, and the Foot Clan. I fight them to but never by myself. I'm reckless but not stupid," Jones pointed out defensively.

"Who are the Foot Clan?" Gibbs asked.

"You might not believe me, but they're ninjas lead by this really evil guy. They are crazy strong and good; lately they've been fighting with the Purple Dragons and the mob for territory. See, they all used to work for the Shredder, but he was out of the picture for a while. He's back now, but the Purple Dragons don't like taking orders anymore so they're trying to hold their territory."

"That's a lot of inside information," Gibbs said.

"A friend explained it too me. Me, I just bust all of their heads cuz their all scum. Leo though, he's got a head for strategy."

"Is that one of your friends that you patrol with? Were you with him the other night?" Gibbs pressed.

"Um, you said April was here?" Jones deflected. "Can I talk to her?"

"You didn't answer the question. You keep avoiding any mention of these friends of yours," Gibbs said carefully. "Do you think they have something to do with the murder?"

"What? No!" Jones shouted coming to his feet. In the corner Ziva tensed, ready to come to her boss's aid. "Take that back, you bastard! The guys would never kill an innocent man! In fact they've kept me from going overboard when I started out. You know what? I'm done. You ain't charging me with anything and you don't think I did it so I'm leaving and you stay away from my friends!" He was shouting as he moved toward the door. Ziva stepped in front of him, and looked to Gibbs to see what he wanted her to do.

Gibbs nodded and she relaxed. This was a strange situation, but Gibbs trusted his gut. Casey Jones was no killer, but he definitely knew more than he was telling. It would take a different approach if they wanted his cooperation. "Take him to the conference room, his friend is there," he told Ziva. Maybe a change of scene would help calm the man down, again. He certainly had a hair trigger temper.

"Thank you. I'm sick of these walls anyway. A man like me not 'posed to be caged, you get me?" Jones asked Ziva as she led him out.

"What can I get you?"

"No, man, like, you understand me?"

"I'm not a man."

"Now you're just messing with me, dog."

"What did you say?"

Gibbs laughed as he listened to them walk down the hall. He left interrogation but stopped in the observation room. Vance was waiting for him.

"Well, Gibbs? Obviously you don't think he did it. Why are you still holding him?" the director asked.

"Something isn't adding up, Leon. I think he knows who could have done it, but he's hiding it for some reason. But it might just be a dead end." Gibbs shrugged, letting his director read what he wanted out of that conclusion. He, himself was not convinced that Jones wasn't involved or at least these mysterious friends he was protecting. His instincts told him to follow this lead to the end, hunting down everything before he let it drop.

"I think your just covering your ass if this doesn't pan out, or give you time to find a new lead. Fine, I trust your methods, mostly, but don't let this mystery distract you." Vance said, waving his stupid tooth pick around.

"Oh, I won't, director," Gibbs said as he left. It always felt good to have the last word.

Gibbs grabbed McGee's report on the Purple Dragons and Ducky's autopsy report before going into the conference room. He walked in just as April was delivering a head slap worthy of Gibbs to Jones. The bigger man whined like a little kid and apologized profusely, though it sounded like he didn't know what he was apologizing for. Gibbs turned to close the door so they wouldn't see him smile. Again, something green caught his eye by his feet, but by the time he turned around it was gone.

"Please, if you have a seat, we can get this over with," Gibbs said politely. He took a seat across from the active couple. Ziva sat down next to April's chair, prompting the woman to sit down. Jones looked put out but a look from April convinced him to take a seat as well. She bent down to mess with her purse, before finally settling in to listen.

"Good. Now, Miss" Gibbs checked his folder, "O'Neil, Ziva already has your statement about the other night so I won't waste time going over that. I'm going to start with telling you some of what I know. Does that sound alright with you?"

April O'Neil eyed him suspiciously. According to her file, she owned an antique store that she inherited and rebuilt after it was burned down. She was a respected member of the community with an advanced degree in computers. Maybe he should have her talk more to McGee. When she didn't reply, he continued anyway.

"Corporal Barry was a marine visiting his mother in your neighborhood; he was worried about the gang violence and was helping them move. Before his death he was beaten by a long cylindrical object."

"A what?" Jones interrupted.

"Like a staff, Casey," April said with a sigh. Then she stiffened and shared an odd look with him.

Gibbs continued but he was watching them even closer now. "He was beaten again before he was killed by a sword. He was stabbed three times."

"Do you know anyone who could have done this?" Ziva asked gently. She was focusing on April, which left Jones to Gibbs. The younger man was getting anxious.

"There was one more injury that we can't tell what it came from," Gibbs said and pointed to the picture of the bruise on the marine's side. "It was caused by something large which slammed into his ribs and dented them in. My people say it could have been a shield," he paused dramatically.

"Or a shell," Jones whispered. He sank miserably in his chair.

April smacked him. "No, our guys didn't do this and they wouldn't. Never in a million years, so shut up right now Casey. We're leaving."

"I want to talk to your friends. If they did this, you aren't helping anyone by protecting them," Gibbs said forcefully.

"No," April said angrily. She started to get up and pull Jones to his feet. In any other situation it would be funny to see the little redhead haul the big man around.

"I will charge you with obstructing a federal investigation," Gibbs threatened. He would to, if he could make it stick.

"Agent Gibbs, I may not be a lawyer but I know enough to know that we have done nothing wrong and you cannot hold us. We are leaving and you will send Casey's property back to us as soon as possible or I will be suing you. Now, kindly, move." That last was directed to Ziva who had moved to block their exit. April was a head shorter than the NCIS agent, but she knew how to throw her weight around. Gibbs gave the go ahead to let them go as soon as they had valid contact information, including their cell phone numbers.

As soon as the two left, Gibbs went straight to Abby's Lab so he could give the numbers to McGee and Abby to track. He wanted to know the couple's every move. He knew they were connected to his case. Something that was confirmed when Abby clapped as he walked in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the star of our show, leader of our team, the marine with the timing, the man who can read minds and anticipate results: Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she announced loudly.

"Wipe that smile off your face, McGee," Gibbs snapped at his smirking agent. "What have you found, Abby?"

"Okay, you know how I ran the DNA evidence off of all of Casey Jones's weapons/sports equipment, well I found a match. Well, actually I found several because of criminal records. Jones is quite a vigilante; he beats on anyone from convicted murders to sex offenders."

"Abby, point?"

"Right, anyway, one sample did not come up on AFIS, it dinged on my data base."

"Meaning?" Gibbs asked, hoping she'd come to the point soon.

"Meaning I had it in my system because I was already running a search for it. The blood on the cricket bat matches the flesh we got from under our corporal's fingernails!" Abby smiled smugly as she concluded, "Casey Jones has beat our murder with this cricket bat."

"Beating someone with a cricket bat is pretty unique, Boss," McGee said. "I bet he remembers who it was."

"I bet he does to, Tim," Gibbs agreed. "I'll have to talk to him. Think you can track these cell phone numbers?"

"Are these Jone's and O'Neil's phones, Boss?" McGee asked as he started to do his thing.

"Yes, McGee, that's why I want you to track them. Call me when you have a location," Gibbs said as he started to leave.

"Wait, I have more," Abby called out. Gibbs turned to face her. "First, I'm still not sure about the mystery bruise, my babies are still compiling but with the DNA searches it was more than they could handle. But that's not why your still here. I determined that the explosive residue Ziva found is commonly used in smoke bombs and flash-bang grenades. It's pretty common but if you see anyone disappear in a flash and cloud of smoke, I recommend looking closer at them."

"Is that it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep!" Abby chirped.

"Good work, Abby." Gibbs went over to kiss her cheek. "Call me when you have a location, DiNozzo and I will be heading back to New York."

"What? No Caf-Pow?" Abby called after him.

"Put it on my tab!" he called back.


	4. Chapter 4-Into the sewers

Yay! I'm so excited for this chapter. I hope people like it. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or NCIS.

Chapter - 4

It was a long drive back to New York, mostly because Tony got bored and kept fiddling with the radio. It was just as well, though, since it seemed that Jones and O'Neil were harder to track than expected. McGee had come up against a fire-wall or some such thing that had him angry and defensive when Gibbs called for an update. DiNozzo teased him but Gibbs had confidence that Tim and Abby would come through.

Finally, as they neared he city, McGee called. DiNozzo put it on speaker so they could both hear. "Boss, you there?" McGee asked.

"Yes, Tim, go ahead," Gibbs answered as he slid through traffic.

"Well, Abby and I," he paused so Abby could say hi, "Abby and I finally cracked the encryption that was blocking the GPS trackers on their phones. I don't know why civilians would have protection like this on their phones; I mean it's better than I've seen on CIA equipment."

"Get to the point, McBlabbermouth. Did you get a location?" DiNozzo snapped as he grabbed for the handle over the door. City traffic was brutal and Gibbs was getting creative.

"Of course, we did," Abby broke in. "We sent the location to your phone. It's an abandoned warehouse. We're trying to track the owners, but we're hitting a wall. It almost looks like no one has ever owned it, which means that whatever is happening there won't have nosy landlords looking into it. Be careful guys."

"Always am, Abby," Gibbs promised. "Have you found anything else?"

"Sure, it looks like little April isn't as simple as she looks. Before her antique shop was burnt down, she was connected to another high profile arson case. Her old employer, Baxter Stockman, who was, like the biggest name in robotics up til then, disappeared after a fire burned down his whole building. He was implicated in several high profile robberies, but he disappeared before anything could be linked to him. After the fire, he went black, no mention of him anywhere. Friends and family think he died, but the police think he's in hiding."

"Jones also had a fire in his past, Boss," McGee chimed in. "His father's shop was burned down by the Purple Dragons when he was a boy when his father wouldn't pay for protection."

"Explains his love for the gang, Boss," DiNozzo said. "No connection to our dead marine though."

"That's where your wrong, Tony," Abby said.

"Ziva found out that Barry had filed a complaint with NYPD that punks were threatening to burn down his mother's apartment building. She's waiting to talk to his mother for more information," McGee said. "That was two days ago."

"Which is when he got his first beating," Gibbs said as Tony directed him off the interstate. They were pretty close to the warehouse.

"Exactly, oh and those metal fragments? I found out what they are," Abby announced. "They have the same composition as the city's older sewer pipes. I'm thinking that our perp has been in the sewers, which matches some of the trace evidence from the alley and his clothes."

"Great, we're looking for samurai crocodiles in the sewers," DiNozzo complained. "Turn here, Boss."

"Okay, keep me informed," Gibbs said and nodded for DiNozzo to hang up.

"Well, Boss, how are we going to approach this?" DiNozzo asked.

"Carefully, Tony," he answered and he pulled to a stop a block away from the warehouse.

There was nothing unusual about the boarded up warehouse as Gibbs and DiNizzo approached. Still, they approached cautiously. Lucky they did to, since the place turned out to have more security than expected. Gibbs figured that they were the in the right place, thinking of the trouble McGee ran into. They avoided the motion sensors and the cameras and reached the door. They paused to listen at the door. There were maybe four of people talking, including Jones and April. Gibbs held a finger to his lips to keep DiNozzo quiet so they could hear.

"I'm telling ya, it's just fishy, Raph!" Jones was shouting.

"And I'm telling you, that it's stupid, you dumbass. We've never heard of the guy and we sure as shell wouldn't kill him," another voice, probably Raph, argued back. "Use your brain, knuckle head."

"Maybe, I will, Shellhead!" Jones yelled back. There was a crash as it sounded like they started fighting and knocking stuff over.

"Should we stop them?" April asked someone. "We need to figure this out. They think Casey had something to do with it. This Agent Gibbs, he's not going to just let it go. He wants to talk to you."

"Us? Why?" another voice said. "Did you tell him about us?"

"No we'd never," April promised. "It's just Casey kept talking about friends and he got curious. You'll see as soon as Leo finishes downloading the data his little robot."  
"Hey, do you think I'll get my stuff back?" Jones asked. "I want my cricket bat back, you know how are those are to find around here?"

"Don't worry about your toy, bozo," Raph complained.

"No, actually, I wanted to ask you about that cricket bat," Gibbs said as he opened the door.

Before they could finish opening the door, there was a crack and a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Jones and O'Neil were standing alone next to an odd, green, armored truck. Gibbs would swear there were rocket launchers on the side.

"Wait, there were two others here," DiNozzo said, he had his gun drawn, but he kept it pointed at the ground.

"I don't know what you mean, Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo," April said with a disarming smile. "It's just my boyfriend and I, trying to get some alone time." She bumped Jones's arm. "Right, sweetie?"

"Uh, yeah, right," Jones murmered. He was still blinking the smoke from his eyes. "It's just us, humans."

"Try it on someone else, guys. I don't buy it," DiNozzo snapped.

"DiNozzo, put your weapon away. Let's just talk," Gibbs tried to calm everyone. He looked around but couldn't see another soul in the building. "We just have some more questions. No harm done. Please, tell your friends to come out."

"No way, man," Jones barked. "You're trespassing and not welcome. This ain't right!"

Before Gibbs could argue, a decorative door, kind of like an elevator door, rose up and opened. Inside was a five foot tall, walking turtle with a purple bandana over its eyes a bo staff on its back. It was distracted, looking at a screen in its three fingered hand. Gibbs blinked hard, twice, but nothing changed.

"Hey, guys, I finished the download from the spy-turtle. That's Mikey's name for my bot, anyway, it looks like the dead guy was from the building that…" It finally looked up and its eyes got big when it saw the NCIS agents. "Oh, shell," it cursed.

"Nice going, Donny," another turtle, this one wearing red with two sai in its belt, showed up to Gibbs's right. It walked past him and reached over to smack the purple one.

"Raph!" One wearing blue and carrying two swords on its back scolded from next to April. "You shouldn't have broken cover."

"Yeah, well, too late for that now, Fearless leader," Raph snarked.

Next to Gibbs, Tony passed out.

Half an hour after the NCIS agents walked into the warehouse, Gibbs still having trouble convincing himself that he was not dreaming. At the moment he was sitting comfortably on a cushion on the floor, drinking traditional Japanese tea with a giant rat and listening to a, rather disjointed but comprehensive, history of how these creatures came to be. The rat, named Master Splinter, three of the four turtles, and April explained about aliens, ooze, nin-jit-su, and New York ninjas; while the fourth turtle and Jones were arguing movie trivia with DiNozzo on the other side of the remodeled abandoned subway station. It was all just a little strange, though Gibbs hoped he'd get a chance to bring Abby here. She'd love the place and the turtles, even the rat; though Gibbs figured he liked the rat best.

"So," Gibbs said as the story wound down, "let me see if I get all this. You," he pointed at Master Splinter, "were a ninja's pet in Japan who came to America after your master was killed. Then you found four baby turtles that were exposed to radioactive mutagenic ooze which changed you into what you are now. After raising the turtles and teaching them martial arts, you found out that your master's murder had set himself up as a businessman here, in New York. You fought him, killed him, then found out that the ooze came from an alien experiment, and that your enemy was not, in fact, dead but another one of these aliens. You thought you killed him again, but now he's hiding behind his public image and letting war wage between his factions on the street."

"Yes," Master Splinter said and took a dignified sip of tea. "And I must compliment you. That is the most succinct description of our circumstances that I have heard."

"It's also the most I've heard you say in one sitting, Boss," Tony said, coming to sit next to him. Master Splinter politely offered him a cup of tea, which the agent took with remarkable poise considering he almost, fainted again when the rat was introduced.

"He left out book of Renaissance artists that Master Splinter found in a storm drain," the orange turtle complained. "That's my favorite part."

"I'm just trying to get my head around it, Tony." Gibbs shook his head and tried to remember if he had a rule for something like this, but couldn't think of any right now.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Master Splinter said with great seriousness, "now that we have revealed ourselves to you…"

"Hey, give us credit, we snuck up on you," DiNozzo interjected.

"Shush, don't interrupt," Splinter scolded as Gibbs smacked the back of DiNozzo's head. "As I was saying, now that you know of us, we are at your mercy. The outside world is not ready to accept us and you could place us in great danger."

Gibbs sobered, "Let me ask you this: Are any of you involved with the murder of my marine?" He studied the rat carefully, cautious but ready to believe the creature's word.

"No!" shouted the red one, jumping to his feet. "We don't hurt innocents, never in a million years! I don't care what you think, my brothers and I…"

"Raphael, be silent," ordered the rat, sounding so much like a proud father that it sent a jolt of hurt through Gibbs as he remembered his own family. "No, Special Agent, I swear on my late master, that none of my sons, nor their friends had anything to do with that man's death."

Gibbs set his cup down and leaned back, considering his options. He believed the rat, but it wasn't so simple. "I believe you," he decided. "And I won't reveal you to the world, but I think I will need your help to catch the murder. Can I count on you?"

"Is that what your guts is saying, Boss?" DiNozzo whispered. Gibbs nodded.

Now it was Splinter's turn to scrutinize them. Finally he nodded as well and took another sip of his tea.

"Is this another lesson in trusting your gut, Master?" the blue one asked.

"Yes, but I think Agent Gibbs is more adept at that lesson than I," Master Splinter replied with a smile. Gibbs was getting better at reading his facial expressions.

"Oh man, you got that right," DiNozzo crowed. "He's got a reputation for following his famous gut. He's almost never wrong."

"Well then," the purple one, Donatello, spoke up. "How can we help you?"

Immediately, Gibbs was back on track and down to business. "First I want to confirm your story. I want my people to test your weapons against the injuries on the victim. Not that I don't believe you," he held up a hand to forestall protests, "I just believe in covering my bases. Second, I need Casey Jones to make a list of everyone he's beaten with the cricket bat lately. Finally, I want to know what he," Gibbs pointed to the Donatello, "was going to say when he showed up in the warehouse. It sounded relevant to my investigation."

Leo blushed, which was an interesting look for a turtle. "Well, see, when we saw you take Casey…"

"You saw us?" Tony whined. "I didn't see anything."

"Duh, dude, we're ninjas," the orange one laughed and slapped Tony on the shoulder. The hit was hard enough to make the man flinch.

"Anyway, we figured we needed to know what was happening. No offence but we don't exactly trust the government. So, after April talked to the agent lady, she agreed to follow him and take my," he glanced at the orange one, Michelangelo, and rolled his eyes, "my spy-turtle, into your office to see what we could find out. I downloaded your files on the case as well as listened to your agents talking to eachother. Then I sent it back to where she was waiting so she could bring it back so I could get the information. I couldn't risk transmitting the signal from inside, since I didn't know if you would be looking for something like that. Really, I was just lucky no one picked up on my command signals and…"

"I need to introduce you to Abby," Gibbs said and DiNozzo choked on his tea. "But please get to the point?"

"Yes, my son please, be concise," Master Splinter encouraged with a wave of his hand/paw.

Donatello coughed and retained his confidence. "Right, well, I noticed that your dead marine, or rather his mother, was living in a building that the Purple Dragons have been interested in. We think it's because the apartments are in a direct line to Oroko Saki's building, home of the Shredder. We think Hun wants to be able to keep an eye on his old boss and maybe this guy was getting in the way. Meanwhile, we kept the Foot from burning it down the night he was killed."

"That's our alibi, Agent Gibbs," the blue one, Leonardo, pointed out. (Gibbs was getting better at remembering to call them by their names as time went on.) "We were fighting the Foot all night, and Casey was with us. April was at home, monitoring our com-links in case we got separated. As it was we chased some of the Foot for several blocks before quitting the streets and heading home, underground." He scratched his head, awkwardly. "That's kinda hard to prove though; since you can't exactly ask the Foot Ninjas and no one would have seen us." He considered this very seriously, seeming to zone out for a minute.

"Hey, um, youse guys were talking about my cricket bat, earlier. Can I have it back yet?" Jones interrupted, looking a little lost.

"Right, we needed to ask you about that. We found DNA on your bat that matched DNA found under our vic's fingernails. Who have you beaten with a cricket bat lately?" DiNozzo answered, quickly, back in agent-mode. He lost the demeanor though as he shot a bewildered at Gibbs. "I never thought I'd have to ask that one, Boss. This whole case is crazy."

"Um, well I guess the last big fight I pulled it out on was against the Purple Dragons when they jumped us in the sewers. You guys remember right?" Jones turned to his friends.

"Yeah, I remember," Raphael said. "Dragonface followed us underground when we were leaving Angel's grandma's place."

"She gave us cookies and pie," Michelangelo interrupted with a dreamy look on his face. "Ahhh, pie."

"Anyway, Dragonface and his goons jumped us and we were just having fun beating the snot out of them when Hun showed up. Casey, here, he saw red and went after the behemoth with the cricket bat, landed a good hit to, right in the face, bloodying his nose," Raph continued after he knocked his brother down.

"Yeah, and Hun got all mad and started shouting. He pulled out a sword and tried to go after Casey but Raph got there first and turned the hit so it stuck in a pipe instead of Casey and then water blew out the pipe and hit him, Hun, in the face which made him more mad so he swung again and then Raph dodged and the sword got stuck in the wall and then Leo did this awesome move where he kicked Hun in the head. By then the water was really gushing so we high-tailed it out of there and lost them in the maze," Michelangelo broke in again, over the top of his brother. Literally, he climbed over the top of Raphael to talk directly to DiNozzo. That started a fight that took the two turtles out of the discussion for the time being.

"Kids," Master Splinter sighed and smiled a Gibbs, offering to share the joke. Gibbs looked at DiNozzo and winked back.

"I also got a good hit on Dragonface, he was already bleeding because he tried to fight Leo with a rusty pipe," Jones added. "The night before that, I had just finished cleaning and polishing all my equipment. What?" he asked when all of his friends looked at him in surprise. "It takes a lot of work to keep them in fighting condition you know. I know you guys spend a lot of time caring for your weapons. Why can't I?"

"He really does take care of them," April said softly. "He had them all scattered across my living room; cleaning, oiling, polishing, and rewrapping the grips. I was cleaning up bits for days."

"A warrior cares for his weapons, so they will be his truest ally in battle," Splinter said, wisely.

"Yeah, come off it. Anyway, my point was that your killer has to be either Hun or Dragonface. Any other mooks would've had their blood on my hockey stick to," Jones insisted.

"You have issues, man," DiNozzo commented quietly.

Jones wasn't as subtle. "Dude, my best friends are a bunch of mutant turtles, I'm way past issues," he laughed.

DiNozzo considered this and nodded, but looked over at April who had been watching the whole exchange with a smile. "How in the world are you involved with these people? I mean, you look…"

"Normal?" April asked with a smirk. "Well, I first met the guys when they rescued me from my ex-employer's evil mouser robots, after they chased me into the sewer. I just fell into it, I guess."

"Baxter Stockman, right?" Gibbs clarified. "I heard he was in an industrial accident which burned his office and lab down."

"Oh, he survived that, the little cockroach," Raphael said, coming back. Gibbs didn't ask what he did to the other turtle. "He keeps popping up every time we think he's gone. He's even worse than the Shredder in that way."

"He's usually less of a man than he was though," Leo interjected, which made all of them laugh. Gibbs didn't ask about that one either.

DiNozzo was equally confused but covered it up by getting back to business. As distracting as the turtles were, they had a job to do and a murder to catch. "So Boss, now what?"

"Now, I call the rest of the team." Gibbs turned to Master Splinter. "Would you mind meeting a few more people?"

"How many we talkin' here?" Raph said, suspiciously.

"Four," Gibbs answered with a shrug. "I don't like keeping secrets from my team. I think we'll keep Vance out of the loop though."

"Why?" DiNozzo asked, but he didn't sound like he disagreed.

"Plausible deniability."

Splinter put his tea down and leaned forward. Gibbs accepted the scrutiny with grace. He knew how big this could be for these people, and though he had no intention of betraying them, they couldn't know that. Finally, Splinter nodded.

"Yes, we will meet your team, if you believe in them. They are your family, very similar to mine. Individually, we are weak, but together we will stand strong."

"Agreed. Come on, DiNozzo; we have some calls to make." As they got up and left the underground lair, Gibbs was grinning. This was certainly an interesting case and he couldn't wait to see Abby's reaction.


	5. Chapter 5- The Gang's all here

Finally, here is the next chapter. I've been busy editing my other story (Batman/One Piece Crossover, you should check it out) so this one was put aside a little but I haven't abandoned it, I promise. Enjoy!

Thank you to gwencarson126 for your enthusiastic reviews. I'm glad you like it and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or TMNT.

Chapter 5

Between them, McGee and Abby fit everything they could into a van. Abby needed some stuff from her lab and McGee needed all the computing power he could get, apparently. Donatello promised he would share but since Gibbs couldn't tell his junior agent that a giant talking turtle promised to share his home-made, state of the art computer system, he just let the man bring what he wanted. Actually, Gibbs was more worried about Ziva. She had not responded well to the "I'll explain when you get here" line and according to Ducky she was packing more weapons than usual, some of which the doctor was certain were not legal. Gibbs decided not to split hairs since the turtles' weapons weren't exactly standard issue. Still, he'd assign DiNozzo to restrain her until she had a chance to come to terms with the situation, and not shoot anyone. Ducky trusted him though and looked forward to meeting his "new associates." He left the morgue in Palmer's capable hands and headed up with Ziva with no complaints or questions. Abby, who was driving up with McGee, also had no complaints but lots of questions. Eventually, Gibbs just decided to deal with the consequences later and hung up on her mid-question. He couldn't answer anyway. Even if he did, they would never believe him until they met the creatures in question. He shook his head and settled back to wait for the rest of his people. April had brought him a cup of coffee while he sat in the car and Michelangelo gave him some stale pizza. He appreciated the coffee and fed the pizza to a stray dog. DiNozzo was below, trying to write up a version of their statements that wouldn't reveal their identities without losing the pertinent information. Gibbs knew his senior agent would pawn off the job onto Ziva or McGee as soon as they arrived, but by then they would have a plausible outline to work with and Gibbs wouldn't have to worry about it beyond a head slap for abusing senority.

Finally, a van pulled in behind him and flashed its headlights. A minute later an antique car pulled in front of him, signaling Ducky's arrival. Gibbs wondered what convinced the other man to bring his baby all the way to New York. Good thing Master Splinter had already offered the warehouse to park their vehicles. Gibbs finished his coffee and got out to greet the rest of his team.

"Gibbs, what is going on? I don't like being out of the loop. I'm loopless," Abby complained.

"Yes, what is going on? Why did we drive all the way here?" Ziva looked around suspiciously. "Were you threatened?"

"No, Ziva," Gibbs tried to hide a smile. "Just follow me."

Ducky fell into step beside Gibbs without a comment beyond "Greetings, Jethro." McGee just kept his mouth shut and looked uncomfortable. He was probably running through all the possible problems that his active imagionation could come up with. Gibbs had to control a laugh because not even Tim could have guessed the truth.

Gibbs led them all into the warehouse where April was waiting.

"Were you followed?" she asked, nervously.

Ziva glared at her, but McGee promised that they were more than capable of losing a tail, if there had even been one. "I also disabled the GPS on the van and Ducky's car is old enough to not having any tracking on it. We're clean," he added proudly.

"Fine," April said after a deep breath. She was clearly nervous about sharing her friends with outsiders. "Two of you go get your vehicles and Casey will show you where to park. The other two, come meet the guys."

"I want to go first!" Abby exclaimed, waving her arm over her head.

"Ladies first," Ducky said with a bow of his head. He winked at Ziva who was still scowling. April shrugged and led Abby, Ziva and Gibbs into the strange elevator.

"Now, understand that my friends are unusual, to say the least," April explained a little as they descended, "but they are really great guys. They are technically teenagers, I guess, so take that into account but don't hold it against them and don't let Master Splinter scare you."

Abby was bouncing, literally, with excitement. "Oh, this is so mysterious! Ziva, isn't this cool!" she exclaimed, pulling on her friend's arm.

"We'll see, Abby," Ziva said carefully. She looked at Gibbs for reassurance.

Gibbs smiled. "They really are very interesting, but I think I like them," he reassured her.

"Why are we here?" Ziva asked. "What is so secret that we cannot tell the director?"

"Rule #6." He knew his team had most of his rules memorized, they usually only needed to be told once.

"Then why are we all here? This is more than two people," Ziva argued.

Gibbs grinned as the doors opened into the turtle's home. "Rule # 15: always work as a team." He took up the rear as April led the way out and into the middle of the open space. Ziva hesitated but followed Abby reluctantly.

The lair appeared oddly abandoned. Gibbs and April looked around in surprise. Up till now there had always been at least one active turtle in sight, and usually all four were involved with something noisy. Gibbs had doubted their ability to "Ninja Vanish" as Michelangelo described it, complete with a deep theatrical voice and finger quotes. Now, he believed it.

Tony joined them as they came to a stop in the open and Master Splinter came out of his room at a stately pace to address his visitors. "I'm sorry, but it seems my sons have developed a sudden case of stage fright. Give them a moment and they'll come around," he explained with a sigh.

Gibbs glanced at Abby and Ziva. Ziva was twitchy, like she wanted to go for a weapon. Abby had gone stock still, mouth open and staring at the human-sized rodent. Everything froze for a second, then Abby broke the silence and several things happened almost at once.

The gothic girl screamed and threw herself at the rat. The turtles appeared out of nowhere apparently worried about their father and teacher. Ziva went for her gun and Tony restrained her. Ziva threw Tony on his back.

Once time returned to normal, everyone realized what Abby was yelling. "Oh! I love him. He's so cute; look at his whiskers; he's better than my hippo; I could just hug him all day!" It came out as a rush of words that took a moment to understand, even for Gibbs who was used to Abby-speak. "Can I keep him?" That last one, they all understood.

"No!" all the turtles and April shouted.

"No, Abby," Gibbs said more gently as he pried her off the old rat. He looked like he was enjoying the hug, but she was ruffling his fur and wrinkling his robes. "We have a job to do."

"But, but," Abby pouted. "He could be my rat in the lab, not my lab rat, 'cause I won't experiment on him. Scouts honor. "

"I'm sorry, my dear," Master Splinter said gravely as he took her hand. "I must stay here with my sons. They are still young and have much to learn about the outside world."

"Oh my gosh," Abby exclaimed and grabbed him for another hug that made the poor creature huff. "You are the coolest thing ever!" She turned around and gaped at the turtles that she apparently just noticed. "Okay, one of five of the coolest ever! Wow, walking, talking turtles and a rat! I just have to hug all of you!"

The turtles had relaxed, giving into Abby's infectious joy. Ziva to, though she shot DiNozzo a dirty look. He just rubbed his butt and whined. Behind them, the elevator opened to allow Casey, Ducky and McGee out.

"Oh my word!" Ducky gasped and took a step back when he caught sight of Master Splinter and his sons, but he quickly regained his signature poise. McGee was not as lucky.

"Got another fainter!" Casey called.

"Yes," DiNozzo murmured. He was just glad he wasn't the only one to pass out from shock.

"Yeah, that happens a lot," Michelangelo explained as he went to help Casey pick up the poor probie and move him to the couch.

"True," Master Splinter agreed as he stroked his whiskers and chin wisely. "I believe I prefer this young lady's reaction."

It took time to make introductions and give the turtles' history again. Abby insisted on hugs with the turtles but only Mikey and Donny obliged. (Gibbs decided to give in and call them by their shorter nick-names, since they clearly preferred them.) Raph looked freaked out by the idea and Leo was trying very hard to remain aloof and mature. Gibbs gave them less than an hour before they gave in to Abby's puppy-dog eyes.

The rest of Gibb's team had varying reactions to the mutant creatures. Abby, of course, wanted to adopt them. Ducky took everything in stride and Mikey wanted to adopt him. McGee was overwhelmed but once Donny started talking computers, they both disappeared into their own world with a language that Gibbs couldn't decipher but April and Abby clearly understood. DiNozzo loved them and kept bringing up monster movies which led to lengthy debates with Jones and Mikey. Ziva, though, was not as easily drawn in to the turtle's light hearted atmosphere. She clearly didn't trust them, but Master Splinter had made it his priority to put her at ease. Gibbs restrained a grin as the old rat carefully handed the former Massod agent another cup of tea. Ziva was trying very hard not to smile.

McGee came out of his cyber talk long enough to rush over to Gibbs. "Boss, we have something," he said beckoning him to come to the computer console. Gibbs didn't want to touch the darn thing. With his luck it would explode or turn into something weird like a cappuccino machine.

"What is it, McGeek?" DiNozzo asked as everyone crowded around the computer screen.

McGee gestured at Donny to continue, while Abby grinned. The turtle took a deep breath and explained their findings. "Abby let me look at the scans she made of the large bruise on the victim. You believed it was caused by a shield, or a shell, but on closer inspection and by running the pictures through a different contrast program we found what really made the mark." He looked at McGee who pushed a button on the keyboard and brought up a 3-D image of the indentation, which had a very obvious shape. "It was a very large fist," he continued unnecessarily.

"We're looking for the Hulk?" DiNozzo asked skeptically.

"No, Tony," Abby said. "Donny has videos of them fighting with the Purple Dragons, specifically, Hun." She pulled up a video of the turtles fighting a huge blond man. All four turtles were hanging off the guy's arms without touching the ground at one point. Gibbs looked down at Raph who was standing next to him. The turtles weren't tall relative to an average man, but for comparison, this Hun was huge. "I froze an image of his fist and using Donny as a scale, I could determine the exact measurements," Abby continued. "It's a perfect fit. Hun punched our marine and when he got up, he stabbed him three times."

"Are you certain?" Master Splinter asked. "Will this be enough for the authorities?"

"Nope," Gibbs said and everyone looked crestfallen. Gibbs grinned as he continued, "But if we bring that man in for questioning, then we can compare a mold of his fist against the bruise and that we can use. It will give us cause to search for the murder weapon and when we find his sword, if it matches he will be convicted."

The turtles cheered, like the teenagers they were; though to be fair Abby and DiNozzo joined them. The adults, and rat, contented themselves with smiles. They had a plan now, a plan of attack. Finally, things were starting to make sense and come together.

Gibbs returned to the surface to call the director. He didn't have to leave but he didn't want Vance to overhear anything he shouldn't.

"Gibb," Vance answered.

"I'm calling with an update, Leon," Gibbs offered.

"I figured. Do you have a suspect?"

"Yes."

"Is it Jones?" Vance asked.

"Nope," Gibbs answered, letting the "p" pop a little.

"Then who?"

"A man named Hun, he's a gang leader in the area. We matched DNA from under the vic's fingernails to blood on Jones's cricket bat. Jones says the last person he hit with the bat is Hun," Gibbs explained, waiting for the awkward questions he knew he wouldn't be able to answer and hoping Vance wouldn't ask.

"Do you have proof other than a thug's word?"

"No, but Abby proved that a bruise on the dead marine came from a big fist, and Hun is a big guy."

The line went quiet as Vance processed the information. "There is more to this than you're telling me, isn't there?"

"Yes, sir," Gibbs saw no reason to hide that.

"Do I want to know?"

"No, sir," Gibbs promised.

Vance considered this and sighed. "Fine, I trust you. Bring in the gang leader, get whatever warrants you need. Let's put this one to bed."

Gibbs relaxed but didn't let any of it into his voice. "Yes, sir." He hung up and let out of a sigh of his own. Leon decided not to push, so he wouldn't have to lie to protect the turtles. Compared to that, picking up a giant gangster shouldn't be too hard.


	6. Chapter 6-Interrogation with Turtles

Hello! I promised I hadn't abandoned this and here I am. Still, I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, it's kinda forced because I needed to push the plot forward. Still I hope you enjoy it. Huge thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this. It means a lot especially since this is such an odd crossover.

Disclaimer: Still don't own the originals.

Chapter 6 - Interrogation with Turtles

Picking up Hun was not easy, but the NCIS agents were able to handle him on their own, with minimal assistance from their new ninja friends. Raph, who apparently kept as close an eye on the Purple Dragons as Jones, knew where to find their latest meeting place. So, with a little helps from the local LEOS, they raided the place. The turtles kept most of the thugs from running away so Gibbs and his team focused on apprehending Hun and Dragonface. Hun gave in with remarkable grace when faced with federal agents with guns. Dragonface thought he could take Ziva; so she showed him otherwise. He needed to have his arm and collarbone set at the hospital before he could be transported to D.C. for questioning. The rank and file of the gang would be processed by the local authorities but the two ringleaders were going with NCIS for interrogation. The NYPD officers didn't argue with Gibbs when he told them the plan, in fact they seemed relieved. Gibbs understood their attitude when he saw Hun in person.

"How did you find us?" the behemoth asked as Gibbs led him, at gun point with Ziva covering because they were taking no chances, to a prisoner transport truck.

"I'll tell you later," Gibbs promised. He figured that he could use that information against the man and if he did start raging against ninja turtles, they could at least get him declared unstable.

Hun turned to say something but stopped to stare up at the roof tops. Gibbs turned but he couldn't see anything, not even a turtle silhouette. Hun grinned as he climbed into the truck. Something about that grin worried Gibbs, but there was nothing he could do.

Gibbs sipped his coffee as he considered the changes since the last time he stood in observation, watching a suspect. Last time was a punk kid with a surprisingly good heart and Gibbs was alone. This time, his suspect was a monster of a man and Gibbs was surrounded by people. His team came to watch the show, and Casey and April had talked their way in to. Gibbs wasn't sure how that happened since he was expecting them to stay in New York with the turtles. Speaking of the turtles, Gibbs wasn't alone with his thoughts either. Before they left, Donny had given them little ear buds so the turtles could talk to the federal agents and little camera buttons so the turtles could watch from home. Mikey kept saying it was better than a soap opera, which usually led to a fight with Raph and Leo snapping at them to be quiet. Gibbs appreciated that since it kept him from scolding them and looking like fool.

Gibbs looked around. Granted, everyone here knew why he'd be barking "Shut it!" Tony, Ziva, and McGee all had the same earpiece as he did, though they weren't as subtle with it. Ziva looked annoyed, McGee kept flinching and DiNozzo…Tony loved it. Gibbs fought not to roll his eyes or smack the man as he quietly cheered for Mikey in the latest brotherly brawl. April and Jones obviously had no problem with having four teenage turtles yammering in their ears, though Casey was cheering for Raph and started a shoving match with DiNozzo over it. Gibbs mentally thanked Splinter when the rat reined in his sons and quiet again settled in the room.

On the other side of the glass, things were less cheery.

Hun hadn't moved after he sat down. He didn't need to since he was intimidating just sitting there. He seemed to fill the room and he was more relaxed than Gibbs expected. That was never good. They needed something to surprise the man, put him off center.

"Ziva," Gibbs said sharply, catching his agent's attention. "I want you in there, don't let him get control."

Ziva nodded. She was good and not easily rattled or intimidated. It might not be enough, but it was better than sending McGee or DiNozzo in there.

Ziva nodded and left without a word. They all watched as she entered the interrogation room. Hun eyed her carefully then obviously dismissed her. Clearly he didn't consider a woman a threat. That was good for them, since he would underestimate her.

"Mr. Hun," Ziva addressed the man as she sat down. "I have some questions for you."

"Yeah, girly?" Hun sneered. "I might have some for you, like why a little girl like you is in such a dangerous job instead of home with a man."

Ziva ignored the insult and opened the file she brought with her. She pulled out Corporal Barry's service photo. "Have you ever seen this man?"

Hun looked at the picture and shrugged, a dramatic move in such a big man. He dwarfed Ziva but she didn't back down. "Don't think so, should I know him?"

"How about now?" Ziva pulled out a photo she took at the crime scene.

Hun smiled. "Nope."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "We found your DNA under his fingernails."

"How'd you get my DNA?" the thug asked, suddenly paying attention.

"In the course of our investigation, we linked you to several acts of violence and vandalism in the area," Ziva continued. She was doing pretty well, already the suspect was off balance. "Anything to say about that?"

"I've never been charged," Hun said, leaning back, though he couldn't go far or he'd hit his head on the wall. "Why do you think that is?"

"Because you think you are scary and you have some scary friends," she answered. Gibbs wondered where she was going with that. She needed to be careful. In his ear, the turtles were oddly silent as they listened.

"I do, powerful ones," Hun laughed. "Do you think I'm scary?"

It was Ziva's turn to laugh. In observation, Casey was snarling under his breath and only April kept him from trying to leap through the glass. There was history there, Gibbs thought. Maybe they could use that.

"I have faced scary men," Ziva was saying. "I have worked with them and against them." She leaned forward, calm and poised. "I have killed them. I do not think you are scary."

"I bet you'd think differently if we weren't on your turf," Hun challenged. "I'd squish you like a bug."

"You couldn't squish a rat," Ziva teased. The turtled roared with laughter.

"You don't mean…" Hun looked surprised, startled. Clearly he wasn't expecting a connection to the turtles.

"Sorry, my English isn't always so good. Maybe I mixed my metaphors again," Ziva continued smoothly. Gibbs whispered, "Good job," into the coms.

Hun shook his head, still confused. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. You won't keep me in here for long."

"Where were you on the night his man was murdered," Ziva asked, finally cutting to the chase.

"I don't know," Hun said easily, not falling for the trap. "Probably at the office. I usually work late."

"Do you own any swords?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I like weapons."

"Where are they?"

"Couldn't tell you at the moment. I'm in the process of moving."

"Really?" Ziva leaned back, giving him some space. "I'll let you think about it. Someone will be in here shortly. We need a mold of your fist, I recommend you cooperate."  
"Or what?" Hun growled.

"Or we charge you with obstructing an investigation as well as murder and all the other illegal activities we discovered at your warehouse." Ziva got up, gathered her papers and left without another word.

Hun looked angry as she ignored him, so angry he stood up and punched the table. It caved under his fist, leaving a decent dent.

"If he doesn't cooperate with the mold, we can just use the table, boss," Tony said nonchalantly to hide how rattled he was. It was an impressive show of strength and enough to intimidate Gibbs a little to.

Casey snorted. "He's big and he's tough but he's just a bully. Take a hint from your friend, don't let him scare you. There are scarier things out there."

"Yeah like anchovies on pizza," Mickey said over the coms. His brothers groaned but it lightened the mood wonderfully.

"Okay, let's get our reports together. Turtles?" Gibbs said. "Do you think you can find the man's sword and leave it where we can find it?" He knew giving them something useful to do would help everybody, and it would mean he could get them out of his ear.

"Sure thing, Agent Gibbs," Leo said. "Let's go guys." The turtles' lines went dead as they set out.

"Call if you need anything from me, Gibbs-san," Splinter said softly. "I will be watching my stories."

After Splinter signed off, Tony looked around in amazement. "The rat watches soaps?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep," April said, nudging the agent. "They always find a way to surprise you, huh."

Gibbs hid a smile as he lead them all back out to the Bull Pen. He was pretty confident that they had this case in the bag. Still, there was something that was bothering him, something he couldn't put a name to. Maybe they weren't done with this case after all. He decided to visit MTAC to talk to the director.


End file.
